Dark Percy 2nd chance at life
by OGkush-OGskywalker
Summary: Find out what happens after blood of Olympus. broken percy. After Tartarus. percy wakes up at 7 years old. Percy has been given 2nd chance at new life. Find found what happens to Percabeth after blood of Olympus. This will explore the dark moment Percy had in house of hades
1. Chapter 1

The life of a demigod is one that you should not wish upon yourself. Happiness is the first luxury you tend to lose and in my case, that happiness turned misery, never ending pain, and tragedy.

My name is Perseus Jackson, and I got one hades of a story to tell you.

When I found out that I was a demigod that's when things went down hill but when I started learning about this new world, I came to meet the most amazing person I had ever met. Annabeth Chase; I would end the world for her. Just as Athena said to me after the defeat of kronos that she thought I would end the world to save a friend. Not just any friend my best friend, girlfriend and lover. Only her. Going to camp half blood gave me some of my best memories, some of my happiest ones. But as you know some of my worst too. Death and pain came along with it.

From stopping the civil war on Olympus, to sailing to the Bermuda triangle know as the sea of monsters. Saving my loving cousin, Thalia Grace by getting her out of that tree and saving the camps borders.

One would think wow, what a hero. Shouldn't he or she should get a happily ever after for accomplishing so many feats that make other Greek heroes look like chumps compared to him. Not with the cursed existence the fates gave me they were not done yet.

That same year, in the winter, the titan Atlas was on the rise and Annabeth had fallen victim to his plans. It was at that point that I felt something more for her, in the sense that I wanted a relationship with her than her just being my best friend, of course I didn't know that yet myself So me being me; I embarked on a journey, on a quest to save her and the man hating; virgin goddess Artemis. I embarked on a quest that I wasn't even invited on. (All about saving Annabeth)

The labyrinth had caused several deaths that year due to kronos and his invading forces. Heh wish I got a break there. But no I have to save the world! The battle of Olympus was a short battle that last only a merely few day's. But it had felt like ages. Annabeth took the blade for me and ended up saving my life, my stupid oblivious ass finally figured out that my Annie was more than just my best friend. Turning down godhood for her which in the future I learned, turned out to be a tragic mistake. If I had accepted godhood I could off saved her. My precious wise girl, I could have saved her from the horrors that came. That is a story to be told for the upcoming chapters.

My mother named me Perseus for his good luck, the irony at me having good luck.

The end of the second titan war I was talking to her.

 _The summer was over me and wise girl were standing near Thalia's tree watching Rachel leave for the year._

 _Looking at Annabeth I knew something was wrong, her brow was scrunched, her lips in a straight line, her stormy grey eyes were trained on the ground and filled with a deep level of concentration. I knew that look very well._

" _You've been thinking about Rachel's prophecy, haven't you?" I asked Annabeth, arms folded over my chest as Annabeth's gaze turned on me._

 _She frowned, "How'd you know, Seaweed Brain?" she asked with a curious tone.b_

" _Because I know you, and you are always thinking about something." I pointed out with a shrug._

" _Maybe, we'd finally get peace for a change," she said hopefully, tucking a strand of her liquid blonde hair behind her ear as we turned and looked down at camp._

" _You and I both know that this wouldn't be camp if it was peaceful." I stated in a matter-of-factly tone as she sighed, knowing I was right._

" _Maybe your right," She said in a breathless whisper, "Maybe the prophecy won't happen for years." She said in a hopeful tone, but I could hear the uncertainty in her voice._

" _Could be a problem for a new generation of demigods." I agreed, "Then we'd be able to kick back and relax and get a chance to live a normal life, well normal for us." Annabeth cracked a smile to which I returned as we walked back down into camp half blood, hopeful of a peaceful future…_

I honestly wished that that is what really happened but turns out, I had several more years of pain and suffering being a pawn of those fucking Olympians.

So you know the rest of the story but not all of it. You know up to the point of Gaia and her defeat of that battle, that's right I said battle. In my demigod world a happy ending for you and the one you love doesn't exist. We won the battle, if you truly believed that a primordial would be defeated by three demigods and a metal dragon, you got it all wrong.

Because the war has just begun!

You want to know what happened, well here's what happened…

A/n:

Thanks for reading my first story on fanfiction. After reading hundreds of stories, & reading blood of Olympus and being disappointed(read my profile) I decide to write my own story that will be the most epic 2nd life story ever written on this site. If u have any quest review and ill answer in A/n.

Thanks to my beta KaylsDaughterofHades for editing this chapter. YOU R AWESOME wouldn't have happened with out this cool girl so go check out her stories


	2. 2

Percy Jackson savior of Olympus pawn of the gods their greatest warrior, contemplated his own life. Why did it have so much pain so much grief. He didn't choose this life, or want it but he didn't even accept it he just went with it. Unprepared; untrained; not ready to fully commit to being a demigod. All he wanted was a life of peace with no wars no more watching his friends die. Sick of the demigod problems having monsters attack him in the outside world with no regard of who they hurt to get to him, unable to even finish high school.

But wait he and annabeth talked about building a life inside new rome but what life is that hiding away in this so call demigod paradise knowing full well that the mortals were oblivious to the realm of the gods. To finish high school, get to choose what college they went to, have some of the best years of their life before they even turn twenty.

None of that for dear perseus he sacrifices his life and the life of his love to the gods because they just sit up their and don't do shit. Going through tartarus leaving painfully permanent scar's to this day.

life of not taking his demigod heritage as a deadly threat the span of almost a year at a time through his school years he left riptide untouched. And did no training the greatest swordsman in the past 300 years rarely trained other than during summer camp…

Perseus the slacker still one of the greatest half gods to even walk gaia. Didn't put a serious amount of time into learning the full effects of being a half god.

All the pain and suffering would have been lessened and not be as bad as it is in this moment.

To unify the demigod under his leadership, still defeated kronos merely a small group of demigods the size of a football team lasted. Not all did however most not taking their training seriously because of their godly parent was a minor god or goddess."I'll be fine my aura is weak"

All his lost friends a big burden of his heart he did not blame himself for their deaths but more so the lack of their training and seriousness of not putting a 110% when they all knew that war was approaching.

All his close friends that were taken to early from him didn't get to experience any of their dreams or even live to be old enough to figure out what they wanted in this brutal life.

The countless of demigods that were killed before they even knew of their godly nature. Before even reaching camp and hundreds killed before they even set a single foot into the safe boundaries of camp halfblood.

All those lost demigod's died young some not even knowing their heritage before being eating by a hellhound.

Imagine if all of the Olympian spawn made it to camp Jupiter for the Romans and camp halfblood for the Greeks. It would be a powerhouse of half gods able to defeat the mightiest foe.

Perseus Jackson the great savior of Olympus regret's saving the gods in the first place?

The Olympians have more enemies then they can count, the hero's of Olympus is no more.

A/N: I know this isn't a real chapter yet but it's important. Please review if u wanna be mean that's fine to tell me how bad this sux. Or give ur suggestions. This is a second life story Percy will wake up at about 7 years old. Oh boy the hardship and trials are getting me excited just thinking about it.

P.s I will be updating just about everyday. I have most of this story planned out. Check out my profile under favorited stories if you need something to read. I've been on this site for years.


	3. chapter 3

I get up out of an unfamiliar bed with a cold sweat, with daylight beaming into my eye's, i squint trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light sensitivity in a crappy room in a twin bed. Confused on my where abouts i take a look of the room. There is a nightstand to my left with a small lamp with little fishes on the glass. Moving from the nightstand is these dusty old looking kids curtain's that remind me of when i was 7 look exactly the same from when my mom and i lived in are old apartment with smelly gabe. mhm smells like him too that's odd. i noticed something else its my old beat up dresser that i've had since forever. whats going on? i feel like a i got a amnesia. i take my hands and run them through my hair. my hands, my small hands? my hands are tiny and my hairs so much shorter. whats going on with here, i need to find out. swing my legs over the edge of the bed and jump down. i feel so small and scrawny i even need to jump down from my bed, what did i get turned into a leprechaun or something?i try to avoid the mess on the floor and fail miserably. i fall and start to try to catch myself by grabbing the curtain's but seem to only drag them down with me making a loud bang as i hit the floor with the curtain's following and landing atop of me.

i groan from the pain of falling and cuss saying "shit" outloud. As i do the door is flung open.

"percy?"

" i see you're up sweety get off the floor and get ready for your first day of school." says the person that raised me one of the most beautiful women i know my mom. She looks alot younger then i recall.

"uhhh.. school?"i said. " i finished school years ago "

"now now" said mother " i'm gonna be late for work if u keep this up, now go take a shower and get ready"

"But" trying to say while frowning

"no buts, go while i make your blue chocolate chip pancakes"

I immediately smiled and remembered those delicious pancakes that only my mom would make me. " can i drive mom? or will paul bring me."

"can you drive, you cracking jokes so early in the morning" she managed a heartwarming laugh. "uhhhhhh" all i managed to muster up like an idiot, before i could continue she kept going"

"who's paul?" she asked confused.

"who's paul? your husband!" i point out

"percy are you feeling alright?"

"i should be asking you that question mom, how do you not remember your husband paul that you've been married to for years"

"percy… my husband is your stepfather."

"yeah exactly, paul."

"no percy, my husband is gabe." she said seriously

As that last word left her mouth my jaw dropped, smelly gabe that fucker that used to TREAT MY MOM AND I LIKE SHIT AND USED TO BEAT HER! that dirt back is still alive. don't know how or what ever , brought him back . hes in a world of pain, or is gonna be.


End file.
